1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to computerized medical diagnostic systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a computerized system for time-based diagnosis of a patient""s medical complaint by use of dynamic data structures.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Health care costs currently represent a significant portion of the United States Gross National Product and are generally rising faster than any other component of the Consumer Price Index. Moreover, usually because of an inability to pay for medical services, many people are deprived of access to even the most basic medical care and information.
Many people delay in obtaining, or are prevented from seeking, medical attention because of cost, time constraints, or inconvenience. If the public had universal, unrestricted, and easy access to medical information, many diseases could be prevented. Likewise, the early detection and treatment of numerous diseases could keep many patients from reaching the advanced stages of illness, the treatment of which is a significant part of the financial burden attributed to our nation""s health care system. It is clear that the United States is facing health-related issues of enormous proportions and that present solutions are not robust.
Previous attempts at tackling the healthcare problem have involved various forms of automation. Some of these attempts have been in the form of a dial-in library of answers to medical questions. Other attempts have targeted providing doctors with computerized aids for use during a patient examination. These methods involve static procedures or algorithms. What is desired is an automated way of providing to a patient medical advice and diagnosis that is quick, efficient and accurate. Such a medical advice system should be modular to allow expansion for new types of medical problems or methods of detection.
Structure-based processing is a method of diagnosing diseases that works by arranging diseases, symptoms, and questions into a set of related disease, symptom, and question structures, such as objects or lists, in such a way that the structures can be processed to generate a dialogue with a patient. Each question to the patient generates one of a set of defined responses, and each response generates one of a set of defined questions. This establishes a dialogue that elicits symptoms from the patient. The symptoms are processed and weighted to rule diseases in or out. The set of ruled-in diseases establishes the diagnosis. A structure-based processing system organizes medical knowledge into formal structures and then executes those structures on a structure engine, such as a list-based engine, to automatically select the next question. The responses to the questions lead to more questions and ultimately to a diagnosis.
In one aspect of the present invention there is a method of automated medical diagnosis of a patient, the method comprising a) evaluating symptom elements for the patient from a first set of symptom elements, b) switching to evaluate symptom elements from a second set of symptom elements for a selected disease when a condition is satisfied, c) reevaluating the previously evaluated symptom elements from the first set of symptom elements with corresponding symptom elements from the second set of symptom elements for the selected disease, and d) automatically diagnosing a medical problem of the patient based on the evaluating and reevaluating of the symptom elements.
In another aspect of the present invention there is a system for automated medical diagnosis of a patient, the system comprising (a) a first function configured to select a disease applicable to the patient; (b) a second function configured to select a symptom associated with the selected disease; (c) a third function configured to automatically determine, for the selected disease, if the selected symptom has an alternative symptom that has already been evaluated; (d) a fourth function configured to apply a diagnostic weight of the alternative symptom to a diagnostic score associated with the selected disease; and (e) a fifth function configured to automatically determine if a diagnosis of the disease has been reached based on the diagnostic score after application of the weight.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is a system for automated medical diagnosis of a patient, the system comprising (a) means for selecting a disease applicable to the patient; (b) means for selecting a symptom associated with the selected disease; (c) means for automatically determining, for the selected disease, if the selected symptom has an alternative symptom that has already been evaluated; (d) means for applying a diagnostic weight of the alternative symptom to a diagnostic score associated with the selected disease; and (e) means for automatically determining if a diagnosis of the disease has been reached based on the diagnostic score after application of the weight.